


Miracles, great and small

by irisdouglasiana



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, totally gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/pseuds/irisdouglasiana
Summary: Mornings like these are the best of all.





	Miracles, great and small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muscatmusic18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/gifts).



> Treat for muscatmusic18 :)

Daniel wakes slowly. Through the curtains, the sky is just beginning to turn gray, and the cool breeze makes him shiver and draw the blankets closer. Summer has arrived in Los Angeles and during the day the heat rises in shimmering waves from the asphalt, but the nights are cooler than one might expect. He shifts and scoots closer to Peggy, snoring beside him with her mouth hanging wide open. When she sleeps, she tends to spread out across the whole bed, and more often than not, he ends up having to gently nudge an arm or a leg to the side.

They had spent a late night at the office working on a case; the clock ticking past midnight, then one o’clock, then two, until finally he had seen Peggy’s head slowly droop down towards her chest. He nudged her shoulder and her head shot back up and she muttered, “I’m awake,” and he knew it was time to go home. There was a careful line he was trying to walk when it came to her pregnancy, urging her not to overdo it without overstepping boundaries. But there was no need for her to push herself like this and they both knew it. As for him, he’d been up long enough to know his own brain wasn’t working as well as it should, and his leg was just starting to ache in a way that meant he’d be in for a rough morning if he kept ignoring it.

He’s stiff and aching as he sits up and eases out of bed. Peggy mumbles something in her sleep and turns on her side, her back to him. The covers slide down and in the dim light he can just make out the outline of the two bullet scars on her bare shoulder. Daniel slips on his robe, picks up his crutches, and makes his way out to the back porch and then onto the grass. It’s cold and wet under his foot. He looks down and wiggles his toes. Halfway through 1949—sometimes it feels like a miracle, making it this far.

“Daniel?”

He looks over his shoulder to see his wife standing there, robe pulled over her growing belly, pinned curls askew, more beautiful with every passing day. “Didn’t mean to wake you,” he says. He turns on his crutches and joins her back on the porch.

Peggy stifles a yawn and stretches, wincing slightly. She catches him watching. “It’s all right. Nothing to fuss over.”

“Your back?”

She nods. “I’ll be glad when this bloody pregnancy is over.”

“C’mon, Peg.” Daniel nudges her with his elbow and she follows him back to the bedroom. He takes a seat on the bed, leans his crutches against the wall, and gestures to her. She faces away from him, sits between his legs, and sighs as he massages her lower back. He gradually works his way up, pausing here and there to plant kisses on her shoulders and neck.

“Thank you, love,” she murmurs once he’s done. “Your turn?”

He doesn’t complain about his own back problems—the inevitable result of trudging around day in and day out on mismatched legs—but Peggy knows him too well. So they switch places after some awkward jostling around. He closes his eyes and melts under her touch. Her belly brushes up against his lower back—another tiny miracle in the making; one that he had barely dared dreamed of just a few short years ago. So many miracles, great and small! It was strange to think that some of the ones he hadn’t even recognized as miracles at the time had been the most consequential. And how wondrous that this long and winding path had led him at last to Peggy, and she had chosen him, and he had chosen her.

At last, Daniel’s eyes grow heavy and his head starts to bob. “Wasn’t sleeping,” he mumbles to Peggy, who draws him back under the covers with a smile. Through the curtains, he can see the stars fade away as the sky turns from gray to pink.

“Good morning, dearest,” he hears her whisper just as he dozes off. “How lucky we are!”


End file.
